Jeremy Cole
Jeremy Cole was a Detective Constable and criminal operative within Central Police, who previously worked in the Vice Squad. Background Cole was born on 22th August 1986 to Mr T. Cole and an unnamed mother. He joined Central Police in 2007, and trained at Ryton-on-Dunsmore Police Training Centre. His first posting was at Dorden Station in 2004, but he was later transferred to Hillside Station in 2005. After passing the detectives course in 2005 he was stationed at Ashingford Station in 2006 and then 4th Street Station in 2009. After serving at Allerton Station in 2011 he joined the Vice Squad and operated out of Polk Avenue Station in 2012. At some point in his career he, along with his colleague DS Manish Prasad, were recruited into the criminal underworld by Tommy Hunter. Series 2 The Ambush After Prasad immobilises both the vehicles in the convoy, he and Cole then opens fire into the car, fatally shooting PC Vincent Butler and Sgt. Alex Wallis. He then non-fatally shoots Tommy Hunter and DS Jayne Akers, before dousing the vehicle with petrol and setting it on fire. They then drive away from the scene.T After discovering Hunter survived the attack, Cole threatens nurse Claire Tindall in order to help him gain access to Hunter. Upon arriving at South Central Hospital and calls in a hoax threat. This distracts the SFC officers guarding Hunters room, allowing Cole to enter dressed as a female nurse. As he prepares to kill Hunter, both DS Steve Arnott and DC Georgia Trotman enter the room and attempt to subdue him. He is able to knock Arnott unconscious after a brief struggle, and easily overpowers Trotman; throwing her out of a window to her death. Carly In his interview with Claire Tindall, Arnott is able to ascertain how Cole was able to gain access to the Intensive Care Unit. The day before he had befriended Tindall, after crashing into her car but apologising and offering to pay for the repairs. The day of the attack, he drove her and her son Nathan Tindall to the hospital, but then threatened to murder her son unless she gave him access. Blood Money Along with Prasad, Cole successfully caused the SurePen van carrying Lindsay Denton to fall onto its side, allowing her to escape. He and Prasad then changed out of their biker gear and proceeded to follow and find her. Convincing her they were officers sent in response to the crash, they are able to lure her back to the road, before restraining her and securing her in the back of a second car they have acquired. Last Words After the two waterboard Denton in an attempt to extract information from her, Cole voices his opinion that they should just kill her, and that he has no problem killing female police officers. However, he is suddenly beaten to death by Manish Prasad. Prasad reveals that he had become a liability since the E-Fit of his face was released to the public, and states he intends to make it look like Denton killed him. He is later pronounced dead by paramedics from the Central Ambulance Service when they arrive on the scene alongside Central Police. Category:Character Category:Past Character Category:Male Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:Deceased Category:IC1